Captain Holly Short
by Zeuswriters
Summary: True to the name of the story; it's short, more will be added I promise
1. Default Chapter

(I don't own the characters… blah blah blah)  
  
1 Holly Short  
  
Holly Short sat behind her desk. Artemis Fowl. What a pity he still existed. She still smarted about his victory 15 years ago.  
  
How could Captain Holly Short have been so stupid? Oh well, now she was a head Captain. Girls proved to be as effective if no more than males. Hey, she had gotten half the ransom back. No other captured fairy had managed to do that. (Most, if not all, of those captured fairies had been male.)  
  
Her whole team and the Council praised her. She was immediately promoted to head captain of a mostly female LEP-recon squad. Under pressure by the council she agreed. (Not really under pressure but whatever.)  
  
Holly's eyes were nut brown but when she was really excited they glowed a beautiful gold. Foaly, the paranoid centaur, always remarked about this. Holly's eyes danced golden but all she said was "Thanks."  
  
They were actually in love. In love as a centaur and elf could be but there was definitely something there. Some spark. A golden one.  
  
Holly's eyes were sparkling as a male recon officer came in. "Pardon me," he said. "Yes," she snapped her eyes dulling immediately. This meant she was mad. And when she was mad you were as quick and terse as possible.  
  
"There is a troll problem, a restaurant in Nevada, called Poleriansia's."  
  
"Call me Foaly and Captains Terian and Nairet."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Now! Quick as possible!"  
  
"Yes," squeaked the elf running from the room, thoroughly spooked.  
  
"Running hot captains?" asked Holly of herself.  
  
Soon Foaly was on video screen and the two captains were in her office. She explained the situation. Her eyes glowed of gold. She sent the two captains to the centaur. "Make sure they're running hot, we don't want the same mistake happening twice. OK?" The centaur nodded smiled and reached to the video camera. It was his way of saying, I'm thinking of you.  
  
Of the two captains one wasn't running hot so Captain Nairet went ahead with the knowledge that another captain would follow her. Terian was yelled at and returned to the underground, she must perform the ritual before taking another case.  
  
"Garian, get out there. See Foaly! NOW!" yelled the captain into her speaker.  
  
Garian raced towards Foaly's house. Another day, another crisis to be diverted.  
  
-------------------------------AUTHOR'S NOTE------------------------------  
  
R and R 


	2. Chap 2

The Second Troll  
  
By: Zeuswriters  
  
Artemis Fowl had developed a device. It supposedly attracted fairies to you. There was one problem. It didn't work on fairies. It worked on trolls. He had traveled to a remote area to try it. Wednesday Street in Nevada of the US. It was just so remote. It was hard to go to by car and impossible by foot. It was very inhospitable to houses and so it was left alone. The perfect place to try it. He had made a small eat-out place for himself. Basically it was a storage for food.  
  
He called it Poleriansia's. This was after his newfound love. He was 27 now, still unmarried. He seemed to be girl crazy though and he was. Oh my he was. He especially loved one blonde, blue-eyed girl named Poleriansia. The troll tore across the landscape. Suddenly a fairy popped up beside him.  
  
Captain Nairet had her shield on but was not invisible, at least not to Artemis Fowl. He had developed quite intricate technology. He had looked interested at the equipment he had stolen so many years ago.  
  
Thinking his device had worked he gave the sprite a letter. "What, how did you know I was here?" she questioned. "Just give this to Holly, fool," he replied, wickedly. Nairet put the letter in her pocket, untrustworthy of the creature.  
  
Just then the Troll came and she had other things on her mind. She was fighting the troll when suddenly Garian appeared beside her. She was held onto by Butler and was drawn into the house. He made her look him in the eyes. "You may not move or practice magic in any way and you may not leave this room or this house. Understood?"  
  
Garian looked up at Butler. She knew this had happened to her captain and now it was happening to her! She had been fairy napped! Oh no!  
  
Meanwhile, Nairet finished her job and brought the dead troll with her back down to the fairy haven. She placed it on Holly's desk and turned to leave. The letter fell out of her pocket but she didn't notice. Holly had been speaking with the Lieutenant and the Commander of her league. They had commended her efforts but she just wasn't having a high enough success rate with her troops.  
  
"Da'avrit," she muttered to herself. She closed her eyes and put up her golden, testy eyes so no one would talk to her. It worked. She went into her office and sat down. "Ahh… Good work Garian and Nairet. They had done their jobs well, a pay raise was in order.  
  
She also missed noticing the letter and thought about the new structure. There was one Commander and two lieutenants. The Commander commanded the whole LEPrecon office. The lieutenants split up the Head Captains. Ten the Captains each had their Captains. The Captains were each allowed their own four man army although they were rarely used.  
  
She opened her eyes again. Her eyes glowed gold. She noticed the letter on the floor. It was written in the old Fairy writing.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Captain Short:  
  
Captain Holly Short caught  
  
By Artemis Fowl  
  
Faster than a cat  
  
Could even Meowl  
  
He had you fairy-napped  
  
Boy he is so smart  
  
He made millions  
  
And that was just a start.  
  
Now he's got another  
  
Negotiations  
  
Must now begin  
  
It will cost much funds.  
  
Artemis Fowl  
  
Now her eyes were burning gold. He kidnapped another one. Where? Who? How? It was time now to find out what had happened. Time to spring into action.  
  
---------------------------Author's Note--------------------  
  
What's with the words on the bottom of the page? What do they stand for? Does anybody know? R and R to tell me or just R and R anyway. Thanx and Adios! 


	3. chap 3

Chapter 3: Again?  
  
"Foaly," the surprised Captain Short yelled into the microphone. "FOALY! IN MY OFFICE NOW! I NEED—" the communication was shut down.  
  
Foaly plastered a worried look on his face. "What is it Captain?" he asked.  
  
"Another one bites the dust," breathed Holly.  
  
"Ever since the first one, Fowl posted it on the net," she spluttered unintelligibly, eyes flashing dangerously gold.  
  
Foaly's eyes were darker than usual. "The same plan, again?"  
  
Holly responded, "I guess."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back at the 'restaurant,' Butler and Artemis played around with the fairy's communicator and such. Breaking it and then figuring out the technology. Another patent to add to the money bank.  
  
Gun, communicator, eye camera, locator, translator. All were pictured and were stored onto 12 computers and disks simultaneously around the world. Millions of dollars worth of patents.  
  
"Artemis… why would the fairies need a translator, don't they have a gift for languages?" asked Butler.  
  
"New languages have been added and fairies have not been able to keep up with them, just yesterday the isle of Regrulater was found. Remember? They spoke a brand new language. I suppose it was easier to do this than to learn the new languages."  
  
"That doesn't really make sense," replied Butler.  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
"This doesn't make any sense. Call him. Fowl Manor," she called. A small computer wheeled to her desk.  
  
Fowl Manor.  
  
Artemis Fowl The Second…  
  
Kidnappings: Holly Short, Rupert Mannor, Inca Hoots, and Nancy Garian  
  
Theivery: Gold- over 4 tons worth  
  
Valuable minerals such as emeralds and sapphires (Minute quantities)  
  
In England  
  
Number to dial: click 411-3300 and then click 1 for known criminals and then click 9 for Fowl.  
  
Following the instructions on the screen she called Artemis. What the heck was happening? 


End file.
